


What A Sucker

by Advil



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe’s realness makes me happy, Just Something Fun, Lucifer is a brat, No beta sorry, Platonic Relationship, guess I’ll die and join the skeleton war, love hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: Chloe is trying to think of a way to shut Lucifer up before suddenly remembering the contents of her desk drawer.(Set to be re-written)





	What A Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new to the show. I’m on episode 6 of season 1? It’s a very cheesy show but the characters are what make it so good. They casted it perfectly.

 

 

 

   “Mm, yes. I know a very nice place near the bay area we could grab drinks at. The owner there owes me a little favor from a while back you see, but let’s not go into details; the point is that it will all most definitely be on the house —“

“Detective are you even listening?”

   Chloe grit her teeth, briefly flicking her icy gaze to the absolute parakeet perched on her desk before continuing to scan the reports given by the witnesses of their most recent case. It wasn’t a horrible case. She’d definitely seen her fair share of gore and this was hardly up there on her top 10 most disturbing list.

It wasn’t as though the case had her jumping for joy, no. It didn’t make her stomach flip and her heart pound, which was always a welcome change. She tried to recall all the evidence they’ve managed to obtain thus far. 

It had to be a planned hit and run, and It was likely set up by the now widowed wife of the victim either as an attempt to collect from his death or an act of rage for his cheating tendencies. She just needed an inside word and a little bit of evidence to get the dirt on her in court. She’d be golden. 

 

“Detectivvvve.”

A drawn out, and highly annoying whine broke her thoughts as Lucifer tried (yet again) to redirect her attention for a tenth time in the staggering span of thirty minutes.

“Oh come _on_ detective! Pay attention to me _ee~_  You of all people should know I hate being ignored, and truthfully I have no better place to be at the moment.” 

She didn’t bother to spare him a glance this time round, instead opting to scroll through more of the files glowering back on her from the computer.

It was blissfully quiet for a full minute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Now I’m not one for parental lore, but your face just might get stuck like that if you keep it up.”

At this, Chloe let out a sharp breath, caught between a sigh and a snort. Her gaze dropped to the desktop, now studying the fine scratches and worn patches left on the dark stained wood over time while her mind juggled ideas around. This was no way to get work done. At this rate she’d be taking her work home rather than wrapping it up today and getting a full nights sleep, all because her partner wanted attention. 

There had to be something she could use to distract him. Maybe she should call Ella over? They seemed to be getting along okay. No, she didn’t want to disturb her work as well. They were all busy here after all. 

Lucifer was beginning to become noticeably... fidgety. Chloe could hear his fingernails grazing the same wooden desk she was currently burning holes into, nearly scratching it but never adding enough force to damage it.

He sighed, followed by a small sniff to try and alleviate the awkwardness now thick in the air as the rest of the station was alive with sound around them. It was if they were caught in a bubble, and the detective would bet a pretty penny that he was sucking on his lower lip and pinching his brows together. 

The man probably looked like a pouting child at the moment.

 

 Just as Lucifer started talking again, realization struck her like lightning. She darted a hand to the side drawer of her desk and hastily snapped it open, causing the lanky man to jump and nearly lose his perch.

The club owner now watched with little interest as the detective rummaged through to the back of the drawer, pulling out her bounty from within, which seemed to be a small cluster of suckers held together by a powder pink rubber elastic. 

The colorful wrappers indicated the various flavors to choose from, and the sizes of suckers varied as well, ranging from a dainty pinball size to a tooth cracking ping pong ball size.

She needed something that the man couldn’t talk around easily. So, she plucked one from the bouquet and carefully unwrapped it, finally meeting Lucifer’s confused gaze.

 “Chl-?”

    Maybe pushing it so forcefully wasn’t the best idea. She winced slightly as the sucker pushed passed his lips with ease, but clacked against his teeth upon impact, causing him to jerk back slightly before numbly accepting the intrusion.

 “Focus on that for a while.”

It was all she gave before closing the drawer and getting back to work. There was silence, safe for the small sounds of him working at the sucker in his mouth. She almost laughed out of giddiness, amazed that it had actually worked in shutting him up. She kept the sweets in there for children who were stuck at the station usually due to their parents having to drag them along! But now she had a whole new use for the sugared domes, almost weaponized in her eyes.

 

 —

 

    The detective managed to locate and note all that she needed just twenty minutes later. She grabbed her keys and stepped away from her desk, now looking down at her partner. Lucifer had apparently gotten tired, and instead of going and finding a place to sit like a normal person, ( _because_ _Lucifer_ _didn’t_ _do_ _normal_ ) he decided to sit down on the floor with his back to the desk.

His eyes were distant, as if caught in a day dream, all the while working at the raspberry flavored candy currently residing in his left cheek. She couldn’t help a fond smile as she gave his perfectly gelled back hair a good ruffle before heading out.

 

“C’mon, Champ. We gotta go talk to some of the witnesses.”

 

Sputtering and cursing was all Chloe heard before she walked out the door.

When the club owner caught up with her, it was back to silence as he followed her to the car and proceeded to climb into the passenger seat just as she started the engine.

 

It was peaceful.

.

.

. 

“Are we waiting for someone, Darling? Didn’t you say we needed to speak to the witnesses? or was that just a cover for some great car sex.” Lucifer purred. 

 

Chloe blinked. She honestly hadn’t realized she was staring until Lucifer spoke up. And with the sucker out of his mouth, she could now see that it was very noticeably stained a very bright blue. It took all her willpower not to laugh in his face on the spot. 

 

This had worked out too perfectly.

 

“Oh! its nothing. Let’s go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated;v;


End file.
